La vie est pleine de changements
by vilu971
Summary: Entre Dean et Emma c'est terminé. (PS: Dean ne c'est jamais rendu au bal dans cette fiction )


Dean n'est jamais allé au bal, entre Dean et Emma s'était finit l'un ne parlait a l'autre. Dans la tête de Dean tous était flou, pourquoi Emma ne lui adressait plus la parole, qu'avait t-il fait de mal ? Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, tous avait changé, Emma n'était pas la Emma qu'il avait connut sur l'île, il avait l'impression que cette Emma là s'était volatilisé... Au début il avait essayé de la faire parler, mais il avait vu que cela ne servais a rien donc il a juste laisser tombé et retourner a son ancienne vie de lycéen solitaire. Toujours assis au fond de la classe et tout seul. Et en plus chaque jours en histoire il était obliger de regarder Stephen faire des avances a Emma, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que sa le dérangeait, il n'était pas avec elle, il ferait mieux de tourner la page et ça tout de suite!

Emma elle... elle était toujours Emma , enfin la Emma d'avant le séjour sur l'île... Elle avait arrêté de parler a Dean, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Enfaîte ils n'avaient jamais mis les choses au clair... Emma avait juste coupé les ponts, maintenant elle avait arrêté tous ses emplois du temps et tous ses programmes, elle vivait l'instant présent, depuis son séjour sur l'île elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas uniquement se focaliser sur le futur, il faut aussi profité de l'instant présent, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis, surtout Lizzie et Stephen, Emma voyait que Stephen voulait sortir avec elle, mais elle elle le considérait comme ami , elle n'avait pas complètement tourné la page. Elle fesait comme si elle ne se souciait pas de lui alors qu'en faites non, non, Dean était constamment dans ses pensées, elle vivait Dean, elle pensait Dean, quand elle rêvait c'était de Dean, quand elle pleurais ( pas souvent mais bon) elle se souvenait de la manière que Dean la consolait... Mais bon selon elle, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

PDV Emma.

" Vite Lizzie on va être en retard encore !" dit -je a ma meilleure amie

" Oui, oui, voilà on y va, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressé!"

Je suis pressé parce-que aujourd'hui j'avais prévut de mettre les choses au clair avec Dean, vu que nous avons histoire ensemble je me mettrais à côté de lui, et on parleras, on ne c'était pas vraiment parler depuis au moins 1 mois.

" Bonjour Monsieur excusez moi pour mon retard"

" Ce n'est rien Emma, asseyez vous"

" Merci"

Je me dirigea vers la place libre à côté de Dean, quand il me vit il mit son sac sur la chaise.

" Peux-tu enlever ton sac ?"

" Il y a plusieurs autres places, il y en a même une de livre à côté de Stephen"

" Dean, s'il te plait"

" Bon ok" dit- il en enlevant son sac.

PDV Dean.

Pourquoi c'était-elle mis là ! Pourquoi pas a côté de Stephen, ils sortent ensemble non ?

Après quelques minutes de cours, Emma mis un morceau de papier sur ma table : IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE.

Je répondit : IL N'Y A RIEN A DIRE.

" Dean s'il te plait, je " Dit-elle bizarrement et plus pâle que d'habitude.

" Tu ? "

" Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais !..." dit-elle en prenant mon sac

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas tourné de l'autre côté, pourquoi directement sur mon sac, elle aurait pus vomir, sur le sol dans la poubelle , mais pourquoi directement dans mon sac !

" Emma !"

" Mademoiselle Robinson, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Mr. McCullen se fera une joie de vous y conduire, il pourra aussi en profité pour nettoyé son sac ... bon allez-y "

Dans le couloir.

" Je suis désolé " me dit Emma

" C'est noté ..."

" Dean s'il te plait "

" Quoi s'il te plait, je te dit juste une chose Emma, si je te fais honte ça ne vaut même pas la peine de continuer a me parler parce-que comme le disent si bien tes amis, une fille comme toi ne peu pas être avec un loup solitaire comme moi "

" Arrête Dean ne dit pas sa, toi et moi appartenons a deux mondes différent, toi tu es ... toi , moi je suis moi ... on peut rester amis"

" Je ne pourrais jamais n'être seulement que ton ami, tout les jours j'aurais envie de te dire combien tu es belle, tout les jours j'aurais envie de t'embrasser, tous les jours j'aurait envie de ... avec toi, tous les jours les jours j'aurais envie de te dire toutes ces choses mais un ami ne va pas dire tout sa a son ami, parce que cela ne s'appellerais pas de l'amitié, tous ça, ça s'appellerais de l'amour"

" Dean ..."

" Je suis désolé, on ferait mieux d'en rester là ..."

" Mais Dean ..."

" c'est bon Emma! Va faire ta vie avec Stephen et vire mon nom de ton cerveau" je lui dit en frappant a la porte de l'infirmerie " Bonjour, je vous emmène Emma car elle ne se sent pas très bien "

" Bien, allonge toi la Emma, merci Dean "dit l'infirmière

" Derien ..."

Comment est-ce que j'ai put dire tous sa à Emma, c'est sortis tout seul, je me souviens de la fois ou elle m'a demander si elle était bien, je lui est repondu que si bien c'était un objet sur l'île elle elle serait mille fois plus grande que tout les palmiers, si bien c'était un tout petit grain de sable, elle elle serait la plage toute entière, si,bien c'était une toute petite goutte d'eau, elle elle serait la mer des caraïbes STOP Dean, avec Emma c'est terminé et finit à jamais .


End file.
